This is how we do Normal
by eccentric indeed
Summary: "Wow, this is really awkward." We all glared at Sirius. "Thanks buddy, that really made us all feel better." James and Lily tries to do normal. Um, how exactly are they going to do that? Two-chaptered story! Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Read and review! Enjoy!


The Normal Day

My first month as Head Boy was, er, I really couldn't remember anything. It's all a blur. The only thing I was aware of was that my room is a few steps and a staircase away from Lily Evans and that she is my Head Girl for this school year. Although, I'm not quite sure if she's still around.

Sometimes I forget to remind myself that it was Evans who was chosen and not Hestia Jones. You see, I see Jones more often than I see that stubborn redhead.

I've only seen her 2.5 times during our first month together. The two encounters were our Head Meetings which happens twice a month and the .5 was when I came back late from a boys night out and I saw her figure quickly retreating to her own room, slamming the door in process. The rareness of our encounters are so weird because we're in the same class and I wonder why I still don't notice her. I have told Sirius about this and his simple answer was, "Well, for the first month of classes the only thing you've been doing is studying during the night and sleeping during the day, which I disapprove of Mr. Potter because I have no one to talk to…" You would feel sorry about Sirius but the rest of that sentence was of him talking about snogging Hestia Jones. Prick.

So there, Evans is basically the Giant Squid of my life. I know she's there, but seeing her is a once in a lifetime occurrence.

Hestia Jones however is seen every day lounging around the Head's common room, either waiting for Evans or snogging Sirius Black, which is something that I, unfortunately, witness first as I retreat to my room after a long day of studying. I tell you it's not a pretty sight. I wonder if Evans knows about this defilement of our quarters. I should tell her, but then again it's so hard to even get a glimpse of that woman.

Well not tomorrow. Because tomorrow, we are having our first meeting for the month of October. I am so excited to see Evans and sit with her even for a little while

The meeting was one of the greatest meetings I have ever attended, and it wasn't just because Evans was there and was smiling for she was in a great mood, but also because my friends were there! Apparently, she needed our help to get some supplies from Hogsmeade for our first event which is Potions Week. A whole week culmination to entice students to be more interested in the art of making potions. The event is also a collaboration with Slughorn's Slug Club which Evans has been a member since forever.

"Professor Slughorn won't let us waste his precious ingredients so I need you guys to get them from the apothecary tonight. And I'm sorry if you had any plans to cancel just because of this," She said feeling guilty and intrusive when she has actually given us an opportunity to get out of the school and sneak in some firewhiskey and other alcoholic beverages.

"It's alright Lily, we're happy to help," Remus told her happily and Sirius huffed. "Yeah, you and James are the only ones happy about this. I had to cancel a very special meeting just to do this!" He crossed his arms and pouted stupidly. Wormtail shifted in his seat, "Oh come on Sirius you can just have your snogging session with Hestia after we finish this favor."

The brief silence was broken by Sirius muttering, "Oh yeah, right," and then Evan's shriek of disgust and then a loud cry of, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SNOGGING HESTIA?"

That answers my question before, she really had no idea that her best friend was snogging mine.

Sirius quickly stood up and hid behind me. "Er, we're sort of, together?"

"SORT OF?" She yelled, curling her hands into fists. Wow, she's really scary when she is angry. "I am not just angry, Potter," She snarled at me, "I am enraged because I know how your friend here goes around and about with the women in this school and I don't want Hestia to fall under his list of exes." I sighed and prayed to Merlin that Hestia would come to the rescue, which she did, thanks to Remus and his instincts.

Hestia stopped in her tracks to look at the whole scene, Evans ready to pounce on us which I think is pretty hot only if she weren't doing it to kill Sirius and Sirius hiding behind me like a stupid man child and me as the incredibly handsome and incredibly scared human shield. Hestia merely snorted and calmly pulled out Sirius from behind me and stood beside him in front of Evans.

"Lily, I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. I was planning on telling you after Potions Week because I didn't want to disrupt you while you were preparing." Hestia said apologetically, shrugging her shoulders as if saying, 'It wasn't the right time for you to know.' Evans rubbed her temples and sighed tiredly. "Are you okay going out with this, this thing," She gestured at Sirius who stared back offended, Hestia laughed and nodded. "He's alright."

"Excuse you, I am more than alright. I am fantastic." Sirius chimed in. Every one raised their eyebrows and he glared at us.

"Egotistical but bearable." Hestia giggled. "I'm fine, Lily. I promise. If Sirius ever breaks my heart I'll make sure you'll get to know first. Only you have mastered the art of punishing ex-boyfriends." Lily barked a laugh and shook her head at Hestia. "Fine," She rolled her eyes, "but tell me more later. Now please get the supplies now boys. Thank you."

The boys and I did as we were told and came back an hour later carrying bags of ingredients and another one bag full of Honeydukes treats. We helped Evans finish preparing the materials and then we all sat by the fire with butterbeer and chocolates.

I must say that this had been a wonderful night. The four of us with the woman of my dreams and her friend enjoying the comfort of a warm fire and delicious food. It was Remus who spoke of my thoughts, "This has been a very unusual day, isn't it? The Marauders and Lily Evans in the same room and not killing each other, that's not normal." We laughed and Evans smiled sheepishly. "I don't hate you guys, it's just that you do a lot of disruption and damage and I'm just reacting appropriately."

We told her it was alright and that we were used to it and she laughed again. Oh Merlin we've made her laugh countless of times tonight. It really is a weird day. "What made this day weirder," she spoke up, "is the fact that Hestia just broke her promise to herself. That she'd never fall for Sirius Black. Now that's bloody weird." She grinned at Sirius' goofy smile and we rolled our eyes at them.

"What's weirder though, is that we aren't in love with each other yet, Evans."

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY DID YOU SAY THAT? WHY WHY WHY WHY

Great. I blew it. I ruined this wonderful night by once again reminding Evans of my hopeless pursuit for her love. Everyone else was silent while waiting for her response which was surprisingly just downing her butterbeer with one gulp and stuffing a large block of chocolate in her mouth. Usually she explodes and yells at me and storms off in disgust but I think she was too tired to do that now.

Hestia sighed irritably, "Can't you two just act normal around each other? Look, we're all friends here and it isn't right if we hang out every day and make each other feel uncomfortable with each other's presence."

Evans opened her mouth to say something but Hestia shushed her, "No, you can't defend yourself this time, Lily. Sirius is my boyfriend now and his friends are our friends too. Which means Potter is now James and you are to be how you are when you're with your friends." Evans crossed her arms and refused to look at me. "The same goes to you too, Potter," Hestia pointed out, "Evans is now Lily and you are not to bombard her with invitations to Hogsmeade and unnecessary declarations of love. Please, you two. Let us have a normal day, just once."

Remus and Sirius snorted, "Yeah, I don't think James can be normal around Lily Evans. And I don't think she can either." We both glared at them and then stared at each other. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked at me like I was something new to her. I tried to act cool and nonchalant about it but my shaking hands gave me away. No, I cannot do normal. Lily Evans makes me trip over a smooth floor and makes my voice quiver.

"I can do normal." Lily said quietly and stared at the flames. I nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess I could too." The rest of them shrugged and we all managed to finish all the food and drinks just before 12. By then we went back to our rooms, and I hopped into bed staying awake, wondering how in the world do I act normal around Lily Evans?


End file.
